wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Król przestworzy/07
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: ROZDZIAŁ VII, w którym wuj Prudent i Phil Evans wciąż jeszcze nie dają się przekonać. Przewodniczący Instytutu Weldona był nadzwyczaj zdumiony, a jego towarzysz wprost zbity z tropu. Lecz żaden z nich nie dał tego poznać po sobie. Jeden tylko Frycolin nie mógł ukryć swego przerażenia, widząc, że znajduje się na pokładzie olbrzymiego powietrznego kolosa. Tymczasem propelery kręciły się spokojnie ponad głowami członków Instytutu Weldona. Chociaż „Albatros” posuwał się szybko naprzód, mógł jeszcze potroić swą szybkość, gdyby chciał osiągnąć wyższe regjony atmosfery. Dwa właściwe propelery, pracujące teraz zupełnie normalnie, zapewniały aparatowi szybkość dwudziestu kilometrów na godzinę. Przechyliwszy się przez balustradę, otaczającą pokład aerostatku, przymusowi pasażerowie mogli dostrzec jakąś długą, pogiętą, wodną wstęgę, ciągnącą się pod nimi przez falisty krajobraz, na którym stawy i jeziora odbijały w swej szklistej powierzchni promienie słońca. Wstęga owa była rzeką, jedną z większych w tej okolicy. Po lewej jej stronie ciągnęło się wysokie pasmo górskie, którego końca nie można było dojrzeć. – Powie nam pan zapewne, gdzie się znajdujemy? – zapytał wuj Prudent głosem drżącym z wzruszenia. – Nie widzę ku temu żadnego powodu – odpowiedział inżynier Robur. – Nie powie nam pan, dokąd jedziemy? – dodał Phil Evans. – Do celu podróży. – Jak to długo potrwa?… – Jak długo będzie trzeba. – Czy zamierza pan zrobić podróż naokoło świata? – zapytał ironicznie Phil Evans. – Być może – odparł Robur. – A jeśli nie spodoba się nam ta podróż?… – rzekł wuj Prudent. – Właśnie dlatego będzie się wam musiała spodobać! Rozmowa ta była przedsmakiem stosunków, jakie się wytworzą w przyszłości między panem „Albatrosa” a jego gośćmi a raczej więźniami. Nie troszcząc się już zupełnie o obu dżentelmenów Robur oddalił się, jakby chcąc im dać możność rozejrzenia się w spokoju po aerostatku, unoszącym się wraz z nimi w bezmiarze powietrznego oceanu i celem złożenia mu jako wynalazcy należnego hołdu. Chodził teraz z jednego końca pokładu na drugi paląc fajkę i spoglądając od czasu do czasu na horyzont; członkowie Instytutu Weldona, mając pozostawioną zupełną swobodę, zabrali się do obejrzenia maszynerji, całego bogatego uposażenia aerostatku i podziwiania krajobrazu, który się rozciągał pod ich stopami. – Wuju Prudent’ie – rzekł Phil Evans – o ile nie mylę się, powinniśmy się znajdować ponad środkową częścią Kanady. Ta rzeka, płynąca ku północnemu zachodowi, jest to prawdopodobnie St. Lorenz a tem miastem, które właśnie mijamy, jest niezawodnie Quebec. Rzeczywiście, było to owo stare miasto Champlain’a, którego cynkowe dachy, błyszczały tera/ w promieniach słońca, jak reflektory. „Albatros” wznosił się ku czterdziestemu szóstemu stopniowi szerokości geograficznej, oto dlaczego brzask ranny zabłysnął tego dnia tak niezwykle wcześnie. – Tak – mówił Phil Evans – mamy przed sobą Quebec, miasto zbudowane amfiteatralnie; oto wzgórze na którem wznosi się cytadela, ten Gibraltar Ameryki Północnej! Opodal kościoły francuskie i angielskie, dalej urząd celny z kopułą i powiewającą na niej flagą angielską! Zaledwie Phil Evans wymówił te słowa, już stolica Kanady była daleko poza nimi. Aerostatek znajdował się teraz pośrodku jakiejś chmurki, która utrudniała obserwację lądu. Kiedy Robur spostrzegł, że przewodniczący i sekretarz Instytutu Weldona zajęli się oglądaniem wewnętrznej konstrukcji „Albatrosa”, podszedł do nich i rzekł: – Czy wierzycie wreszcie, panowie, w możliwość poruszania się w powietrzu przy pomocy aparatów, cięższych od powietrza? Trudno byłoby zaiste zaprzeczyć tym widocznym dowodom, a jednak wuj Prudent i Phil Evans nie dali żadnej odpowiedzi. – Nie odpowiadacie panowie? – ciągnął Robur. – Może głód przeszkadza wam mówić?… Otóż skoro postanowiłem zaproponować panom tę małą przejażdżkę powietrzną to wierzcie mi, nie chcę was karmić tym małopożywnym fluidem. Pierwsze śniadanie czeka na panów. Ponieważ wuj Prudent i Phil Evans dotkliwie odczuwali głód, nie widzieli więc potrzeby, żeby nie skorzystać z zaproszenia. Jedno śniadanie nie zobowiązywało jeszcze do niczego, a jeżeli Robur wyląduje na ziemię to i tak będzie musiał zdać im rachunek z całego swojego postępowania. Obaj udali się na tylny pomost, gdzie w gustownie urządzonym dining-roomie, oczekiwał na nich czysto nakryty stół, przy którym podczas swej przymusowej podróży mieli stale jadać. Potrawy składały się z najrozmaitszych konserw a między innemi z chleba wyrabianego z równej ilości mąki i sproszkowanego mięsa, zmieszanego z małą ilością słoniny, który rozgotowany w wodzie, dawał wyśmienitą i pożywną zupę; następnie podano peklowaną szynkę i herbatę. Gospodarz nie zapomniał również o Frycolin’ie. Dano mu zupy z chleba, którą mimo szczękających ze strachu szczęk skonsumował z wilczym apetytem. – Co to będzie jeśli ten djabelski statek trzaśnie na dwoje! Oj, co to będzie jeśli rozłupie się na dwoje! – powtarzał nieszczęśliwy murzyn. Możliwość katastrofy napawała go największym niepokojem. Pomyśleć tylko!… Upadek z wysokości pięciuset metrów, toż to człowiek zamieni się w miazgę! Po upływie godziny wuj Prudent i Phil Evans ukazali się zpowrotem na pokładzie. Robura nie było nigdzie. Na tylnej części pokładu, w swoim oszklonym budyneczku, stał sternik z wzrokiem utkwionym w oznaczony przez Robura kierunek. Reszta załogi, niewidoczna na pokładzie, zajęta była prawdopodobnie spożywaniem śniadania. Jeden tylko pomocnik mechanika którego pieczy powierzone były maszyny, spacerował od jednego pomostu do drugiego. „Albatros” leciał teraz pięćset metrów ponad ziemią, widoczną zupełnie dokładnie przez obu dżentelmenów. – Trudne do uwierzenia! – zauważył Phil Evans. – A więc nie wierzmy, – odpowiedział wuj Prudent. Przeszli następnie na przedni pomost i spojrzeli na zachodni widnokrąg, – Ach, znowu miasto! – zawołał Phil Evans. – Może je pan poznać? – Tak, zdaje mi się, że to Montreal. – Montreal?… Przecież zaledwie przed dwoma godzinami minęliśmy Quebek? – Dowodzi to, że aerostatek porusza się z szybkością conajmniej dwudziestu pięciu węzłów na godzinę. „Albatros” pędził rzeczywiście z szybkością dwudziestu pięciu węzłów na godzinę i jeśli pasażerowie nie odczuwali zawrotnego pędu, to jedynie dlatego, że lecieli z wiatrem. W czasie pogody, szybkość taka, równa szybkości pociągu pospiesznego nie jest widoczną, lecz przy wietrznej pogodzie, trudno ją nieraz znieść. Nie mylił się Phil Evans. Pod „Albatrosem” ukazał się teraz Montreal, łatwy do rozpoznania dzięki mostowi Wiktorji, rozpiętemu nad wezbranemi falami Św. Wawrzyńca. Wkrótce można już było odróżnić jego szerokie ulice, olbrzymie magazyny, pałace, banki, katedry, bazylikę zbudowaną na wzór bazyliki św. Piotra w Rzymie i wreszcie park Mont-Royal, który otaczając całe miasto, przemienia je w jeden wielki ogród. Na szczęście Phil Evans był już raz w stolicy Kanady. Po Montrealu znaleźli się w dwie i pół godziny później nad Ottawą, której wodospady sprawiały nadzwyczajny i imponujący efekt. – Oto gmach parlamentu, – rzekł Phil Evans. I wskazał ręką na budowlę podobną do zabawki norymberskiej, którą po chwili zakryło jakieś lesiste wzgórze. Architektura tej zabawki tak była podobną do parlamentu londyńskiego, jak katedra Montrealu do kościoła Św. Piotra w Rzymie. Samo miasto Ottawa nie jest zbyt duże. Wuj Prudent i Phil Evans nie mieli nawet możności przyjrzeć mu się dokładniej. „Albatros” leciał wciąż na zachód i Ottawa szybko oddalała się od nich i wkrótce tworzyła tylko maleńką, jaśniejszą plamę na ziemi. Mogło być około drugiej po południu, gdy Robur ukazał się z powrotem na pokładzie. Towarzyszył mu sternik Tom Turner. Robur wydał mu krótki rozkaz. Sternik zakomunikował rozkaz kapitana swoim dwu pomocnikom na przednim i tylnym pomoście. Na dany znak zmienił nagle sternik kierunek „Albatrosa”, i aerostatek zboczył o dwa stopnie na południowy zachód. Równocześnie wuj Prudent i Phil Evans spostrzegli, że Albatros zwiększył swoją szybkość. Szybkość tę można było zresztą jeszcze łatwo podwoić, przy pomocy znakomitej maszyny pędnej, stanowiącej niedościgniony wzór dla wszystkich ziemskich motorów. Łatwo to samemu osądzić. Torpedowce osiągają szybkość dwudziestu węzłów albo czterdziestu kilometrów na godzinę. Najprędsze pociągi pospieszne robią do stu kilometrów, a sanie ślizgowe na zamarzniętych jeziorach Stanów Zjednoczonych do stu piętnastu kilometrów. Łodzie motorowe wykonane w warsztatach Patterson’a osiągnęły na jeziorze Erie szybkość stu trzydziestu kilometrów, a lokomotywa pospieszna między Trenton a Jersey nawet sto trzydzieści siedem kilometrów. Natomiast „Albatros” przy maximum natężenia swoich motorów mógł osiągnąć dwieście kilometrów na godzinę tzn. około pięćdziesięciu metrów na sekundę. Taką szybkość osiągają orkany, wyrywające drzewa z korzeniami, jak ów, który 21 września 1881 r. w Cahorze miał sto osiemdziesiąt cztery kilometry na sekundę. Pięćdziesiąt metrów na sekundę to średnia szybkość gołębia pocztowego, którego prześciga tylko jaskółka (sześćdziesiąt siedem metrów na sekundę). Jednem słowem, jak powiedział Robur, „''Albatros''” przy maximum swej szybkości mógłby zrobić podróż naokoło świata w przeciągu dwustu godzin, tzn. w osiem dni. Czy potrzebne są jeszcze jakieś wyjaśnienia? Fenomenem, który poruszył cały Stary i Nowy Świat był właśnie aerostatek inżyniera Robura. Trąbą, wygrywającą w powietrzu symfonje, była trąba sternika Toma Turner’a. Chorągwie, które były zatknięte na wszystkich główniejszych budynkach Europy, Azji i Ameryki, były flagą Robura Zwycięscy i jego „''Albatrosa''”. A jeśli dotąd inżynier Robur zachowywał pewną ostrożność, aby nie być poznanym i latając tylko nocą, dniem chował się za obłoki, to obecnie zdawał się mniej przestrzegać tajemnicy. Jeśli bowiem przybył do Philadelphji i zjawił się na posiedzeniu Instytutu Weldona, miał zapewne zamiar robić co innego, niż mówić o swoim cudownym wynalazku, i starać się przekonywać niedowiarków. Tymczasem Robur zbliżył się do naszych przyjaciół. Obaj udali, że nic ich nie interesuje i nie dziwią się nikomu i niczemu. Robur zaś udał, że tego nie spostrzega i rzekł, nawiązując jakgdyby do przerwanej przed chwilą rozmowy: – Zastanawialiście się panowie zapewne nad pytaniem, czy aerostatek mój może rozwinąć jeszcze większą szybkość. Uważałbym się za niegodnego nazwy Robura Zwycięscy, gdyby tak być miało. Budując Albastora, wychodziłem z założenia, że powietrze stanowi dostateczne oparcie dla aerostatku. Nie potrzebuję żagli, aby mnie popychały, ani kół, by prędzej i łatwiej się poruszać – tylko powietrze… nic więcej. Powietrze, które otacza mnie jak wody morskie otaczają okręt, a moje propelery obracają się w niem tak samo, jak śruba parostatku w wodzie. Oto cała tajemnica, oto w jaki sposób rozwiązałem problem awjacji. Nie macie tu do czynienia moi panowie, ani z balonem, ani z żadnym innym aparatem lżejszym odpowietrza. Wuj Prudent i Phil Evans nic nie odpowiedzieli. Robur uśmiechał się i mówił dalej: – Ciekawi może jesteście, panowie, czy „Albatros”, pędząc z tą samą szybkością może poruszać się poziomo i pionowo, t. zn. czy może wzbić się w wyższe regjony atmosfery. Nie radziłbym wam puszczać Go a head z nim zawody. Wuj Prudent i Phil Evans wzruszyli ramionami. Robur dał znak. Natychmiast maszyny pędne stanęły i „Albatros”, uleciawszy jeszcze w tym samym poziomym kierunku około jednej mili, zatrzymał się nieruchomo w miejscu. Na nowy znak kapitana, puszczono w ruch maszyny i aparat wzniósł się wgórę zupełnie prostopadle, jak skowronek. – Panie! Kochany panie!… – krzyczał Frycolin – Oj, trzaśnie, oj, rozwali się na kawałki. Robur uśmiechnął się. Po kilku minutach „Albatros” osiągnął wysokość dwuch tysięcy siedemset metrów; oczom wuja Prudenta i Phila Evansa ukazało się rozległe pole widzenia na siedemdziesiąt mil; – następnie Albatros wzniósł się na wysokość czterech tysięcy metrów. Barometr spadł do czterechset osiemdziesięciu milimetrów. Po tej udanej próbie „Albatros” zniżył lot. Zmniejszenie ciśnienia w górnych warstwach powietrza powoduje zwiększenie ciśnienia krwi na ścianki arteryj i żył. Okoliczność ta jest przyczyną licznych wypadków; naczynia krwionośne pękają, powodując krwotoki, a następnie śmierć. Robur był zanadto ostrożny, by dopuścić do czegoś podobnego. „Albatros” osiągnął zpowrotem swą normalną wysokość i po powtórnem puszczeniu w ruch maszyn pędnych, pofrunął ze zdwojoną szybkością ha południowy zachód. – A teraz, moi panowie, możecie sobie sami odpowiedzieć na swoje pytania. Rzekłszy to, przechylił się przez balustradę pomostu i bez słowa obserwował rozciągający się pod nim krajobraz. Gdy wreszcie podniósł głowę do góry prezydent i sekretarz Instytutu Weldona zbliżyli się do niego ukłonili ceremonjalnie, poczem wuj Prudent rzekł: – Inżynierze Roburze, – pytania, które miał pan na myśli, nie interesują nas wcale. Chcieliśmy zadać panu jedno tylko pytanie, na które pragniemy otrzymać odpowiedź. – Mów pan! – Jakiem prawem napadł pan na nas w Philadelphji w parku Fairmonta? Jakiem prawem zamknął nas pan w celi? I jakiem prawem uprowadził nas pan na pokładzie swego aerostatku. – A jakiem prawem, panowie baloniści, – odpowiedział Robur – obraziliście mnie, wyszydzali w waszym własnym klubie i wreszcie godziliście w moje życie tak, iż sam się dziwię jakim cudem zdołałem uniknąć śmierci? – Pytanie nie starczy za odpowiedź – odpowiedział Phil Evans. – Jeszcze raz pytam, jakiem prawem uwięził nas pan na swoim statku? – Chce pan wiedzieć? – Tak jest, chcę wiedzieć? – A więc prawem silniejszego. – To cyniczne powiedzenie. – Ale tak jest. – A jak jeszcze długo, panie inżynierze, – wtrącił się do rozmowy wuj Prudent, – jak długo myśli pan nadużywać tego prawa? – Proszę panów – odpowiedział Robur – jakże możecie zadawać takie pytania, gdy oczy wasze napawają się widokiem, jakiemu niema równego na świecie? „Albatros” krążył właśnie nad niezmierzoną powierzchnią jeziora Ontario, a potem leciał nad krajem, który tak malowniczo opisał Cooper, by skierować się stąd ku południowym granicom powierzchni wodnej Ontario, a następnie ku sławnej rzece, pełnej wodospadów, zasilającej wodami swojemi jezioro Erie. Na chwilę odczuli pasażerowie wilgotny pył w powietrzu i usłyszeli odległy pomruk toczącej się wdali masy wodnej; równocześnie temperatura obniżyła się znacznie. Głęboko pod nimi przewalały się olbrzymie zwały huczących wodospadów. Można było pomyśleć, że ma się przed sobą jakąś olbrzymią krystaliczną rzekę, ponad którą rozpięty został cudowny łuk różnokolorowej tęczy. Był to rzeczywiście, imponujący widok. Ułożony przed wodospadami wąski most, łączył jeden brzeg z drugim. Dalej jeszcze – w odległości około trzech mil – widać było drugi most wiszący, przez który jechał właśnie pociąg od strony kanadyjskiej. – Wodospady Niagary! – zawołał Phil Evans. Okrzyk ten wyrwał się z jego piersi zupełnie mimowolnie, podczas gdy wuj Prudent nadaremnie usiłował nie zwracać uwagi na wszystkie cuda, jakie się roztaczały przed jego oczami. W minutę później „''Albatros''” był już po drugiej stronie rzeki dzielącej Stany Zjednoczone od Kanady i leciał ku północnym granicom Ameryki.